Electronic systems, such as systems including analog and digital data signals, often involve a reference signal used to interpret the data signals. For example, a receiver of a digital data signal may use a reference signal having a constant voltage amplitude to interpret the digital data signal. Moreover, the receiver of the data signal may use a reference voltage generated from a local power source to interpret the data signal received from a data transmitter powered from another power source.